Power Rangers Super Wild Prime
Power Rangers Super Wild Prime or Power Rangers Wild Prime Season 2,'' series is based on Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger and the second season of Power Rangers Wild Prime. The season premiered on 2022. Wild Prime Rangers: # Cole Evans: Red Wild Prime Eagle Ranger. # Tori Hanson: Blue Wild Prime Shark Ranger. # Alyssa Enrilé: White Wild Prime Tiger Ranger. # Dustin Brooks: Yellow Wild Prime Lion Ranger. # Danny Delgado: Green Wild Prime Elephant Ranger. # Merrick Baliton: Tri-Beast Ranger. Allies * Princess Shayla: Guardian of the Animarium. * Animus/Kite: The ancient ruler of Animaria, appears to aid the Rangers several times and "Kite" the human incarnation of Animus. * Super Mega Rangers. * Ninja Steel Rangers. * Mighty Morphin Rangers. Arsenal * Red Eagle Beak: Red Ranger's primary weapon. It is a stylized red eagle punching glove, and can be separated into two halves (one for each hand). * Yellow Lion Sword: Yellow Ranger's primary weapon. It is a yellow stylized-handled sword with a medium blade. * Blue Shark Fighting Fins: Blue Ranger's primary weapon. It consists of two blue daggers shaped like a shark's dorsal fins. * Green Elephant Axe: Green Ranger's primary weapon. It is a green stylized handaxe with two blades. * White Tiger Baton: White Ranger's primary weapon. It is a white baton with a White Tiger head. * Jungle Sword: The five Power Weapons can combine into the Jungle Sword. All of the Rangers' combined power goes into the enormous 'Savage Slash''' attack. Villains Deathgaliens: * Bluefang (Bangray): Took over as new leader before Ginus returns and overthrows him. * Ginus (Ginis). * Azaldrax (Azald). * Cerebrus (Quval). * Nariaca (Naria). * Spikax (Jagged). * The Predictor. * Amoebads (Moeba). Players: # Artilla & Helicos # Super Nayzor # Weddress (Wedding Dress Org) # Zamurai (Samurai Org) # Sambaba # Flutepiper (Flute Org) # Mantle # Domidoll # Monitar (Monitor Org) # Toyboy (Toy Org) # Fright-Flight (Gliding Ninja Musasabisutaru) # Onikage # Clocky (Clock Org) # Paintissimo (Gakkarize) # Christmess (Christmas Org/Kurushimemasu Org) # Pocane Daniro Episodes Wild Prime Rangers battle against Deathgaliens' new leader, Bluefang. # The Animarium Armor: Predictor, Azaldrax and Nariaca release Nayzor, then he is defeated by Cole's new Animarium Armor, the Red Savage Warrior, and destroyed as a giant by the Rangers' new Megazord. # Homecoming (Wild Prime): The Wild Prime Rangers meet and fight Bluefang. Meanwhile Cole befriends a mysterious young boy named Kite, who helps them defeat Bluefang's bodyguards - Artilla and Helicos. # Three's a Crowd (Wild Prime): Danny competes for Kendall's affection while the Wild Prime Rangers try to fight Inflaticon. Kendall discovers that Danny is the Green Ranger, and inspires him to single handedly turn the tide against the Player. In the end, Danny's life doesn't allow them to be together. # The Music: Flutepiper controls the citizens of Turtle Cove, and the Rangers, with his music. A surprising ally comes to their rescue - Animus. # A Father's Footsteps (Wild Prime): Alyssa's father is in town, and calls Alyssa for lunch. Zamurai stirs up trouble, and Alyssa must recall her father's training to defeat him. # Sing Song (Wild Prime): The especially powerful Sambaba tries to send the Rangers six feet under while Merrick and the Shayla try to appease the Zebra Zord capable of saving them. # Unfinished Business (Wild Prime): Evil Tri-Beast resurfaces to rejoin with Merrick, and only by learning to accept help from his friends does Merrick defeat this evil from his past. # Carnival: Azaldrax teams up with his old friend, Mantle to prove his worth by destroying the Rangers. After Mantle is killed, Azaldrax narrowly escapes. # Super Megaforce Wild Prime: After sensing a Deathgalien’s presence, the Wild Prime Rangers find Troy, Enma, Jake, Gia, Noah, and Orion fighting Bluefang. the Megaforce Rangers say they are looking for the Link Cube, said to hide an amazing treasure. When Cole and the Wild Prime Rangers take Troy and the Super Mega Rangers to the Link Cube, they discover a massive Ruler’s Proof buried. When the they touch it, it reacts. The image of a whale Animan, Jonas, appears and tells everyone about Ani-land’s history. # Ninja Steel Wild Prime: The chronology of Power Rangers may, at last, be at an end. A boy has arrived from the future to save the Earth from catastrophe. Cole and the Rangers are not aware that they are part of the enemy's plans. The Ninja Steel Rangers Brody, Preston, Calvin, Hayley, Sarah, and Levi who once defended Earth, have returned. And this time, they believe the Wild Prime Rangers are the last remaining Warrior Contestants from Galaxy Warriors. This battle will be the end of both teams. Will the message of the future boy get to Cole in time? In 2028 the battle of all battles begins! # Taming Of The Zords (Wild Prime): The Wild Prime Rangers battle for control of the Wild Zords against Domidoll. The Zords are broken free of the alien's spell by Kite, who displays some mysterious powers. # Forever Twelve: Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Tommy, Cole, Dustin, Danny, Tori, Alyssa, and Merrick unite to stop and destroy the remaining Venjix Computer Network. # Monitoring Earth (Wild Prime): Bluefang convinces Kite that humans are no good, Kite finally remembers his past as he grows dissatisfied with mankind's disregard for nature. Kite reveals himself as Animus. He determines that humans do not deserve the Wild Zords' help, and takes them all away. # The Soul of Humanity (Wild Prime): Without Princess Shayla or the Wild Zords, the Rangers still refuse to give up in their fight to save the world. When Animus truly believes in the soul of humanity, and the Rangers' commitment to protecting the Earth, he returns the Zords to the Wild Prime Rangers. # Ginus' Herald, Part I: To prepare for his return, Ginus sends Onikage to take care of business. Onikage succeeds in kidnapping Princess Shayla. # Ginus' Herald, Part II: Onikage creates Shadow Rangers to fight the Rangers. Ginus reappears and destroys Bluefang for usurping; Onikage is eventually destroyed, but Ginus does manage to walk off with Shayla. # Paintissimo: The Rangers receive help from an unlikely source in their battle against the powerful Paintissimo. Meanwhile, Ginus prepares for a mysterious ceremony, and snatches Princess Shayla's necklace, for his ceremony. # The Rescue: The Rangers battle resurrected Spikax, Cerebrus and Bluefang to disable the Sagittari Ark's force field and rescue Princess Shayla, while Ginus plans to bring an end to the Wild Prime. # The Final Battle of the Beasts, Part I: Ginus returns from an apparent death, with his powerful original form restored and attacks the Wild Prime Rangers. He destroys all the Wild Zords, and the Rangers' powers. # The Final Battle of the Beasts, Part II: The Power Rangers fight a last desperate battle for the Earth. Good and evil collide in a final battle between the forces of Animaria and the Deathgaliens. Animus and the Wild Zords return from the dead, and destroy Ginus with an Ultra Roar, finally fulfilling the prophecy. * Wild Prime Halloween: Cole, Tori, Danny and Dustin meet a medium whose crystal ball curiously shows them previous battles. The fortune teller reveals his identity as a monster named Fright-Flight. With Alyssa's help, the Rangers must find a way to defeat him and save Halloween. * Wild Prime Christmas: As Princess Shayla and the Rangers are reunited in time for Christmas, Cole and Merick realize the rest of the team are missing. Cole then finds that they all received a present a cursed doll from a mysterious benefactor and villans; Pocane Daniro and Christmess. Category:Power Rangers series